


they are in love

by lydiagrace



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 07, Song: You Are In Love (Taylor Swift), Sousy, daisysousa, dousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiagrace/pseuds/lydiagrace
Summary: After Daisy and the team take down Nathaniel Malick, Daisy finds time to focus on other things, namely Daniel Sousa. Songfic set to 'You Are In Love' by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, but I think it's coming together nicely. Please enjoy! ps, I don't really know how to use this website so if anything is messed up, that's why. I hope you love it! (or at least like it)

One look, dark room  
Meant just for you

Daisy was still in shock from everything that had happened. Seated on the Zephyr on the way back to the base, she replayed the last few days in her head. The time loop, Enoch’s last words, watching her mother die in front of her again, the helplessness, the rage, the grief. Somehow killing Malick wasn’t enough to fix everything; in fact, everything she felt was only growing stronger now that she didn’t have to worry about him hurting anyone else she loved. 

The Zephyr began to descend into the base, pulling Daisy out of her thoughts and back into reality. She glanced up from the splotch of blood on her hands that had been occupying her eyes for most of the journey. She found herself looking into the eyes of Daniel Sousa, sitting directly across from her. He offered her a weak sympathetic smile.

Her heart skipped a beat.

The Zephyr touched down in the hangar and Daisy began to unstrap herself from the seat, fumbling as she took her eyes away from the tear in the arm of Sousa’s blue shirt; the same blue shirt she kissed him in. Almost as soon as she got the buckle unclipped, Sousa was standing in front of her, offering her his hand.

She took it gladly, but quipped sarcastically, “Ever the gentleman, agent Sousa,” He gave her a small laugh as he pulled her out of the seat.

“You all right to walk on that leg, Agent Johnson?” he asked her. She nodded but winced as she took a step on the foot she had injured in the fight with Nathaniel Malick. She leaned into Sousa, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, easily taking on the extra weight. 

“Come on,” he said, “let’s get you to Simmons in the med bay.” She nodded and they began their walk to the med bay as the rest of the agents on the Zephyr headed off somewhere else; the control room or their bunks, Daisy guessed.

Time moved too fast  
You played it back

As they made their way through the monotonous gray halls of the lighthouse, Daisy was thinking of the time loop. Of the conversation they had, kissing him-

He still didn’t know. There they were walking through the lighthouse, his arm around her waist, her leaning heavily into him, and he still didn’t know about the kiss.

“Daniel,” she said. It felt strange, but also right to use his first name. He looked over at her in concern. 

“Do you need to take a break?” he quickly asked, pausing his steps for the moment. Something about the tone of his voice made her feel safe. She turned to face him, pondering what his reaction might be if she told him right then and there. Yet again his face was filled with concern for her. Over and over he kept showing her how much he cared… 

“We kissed,” Daisy blurted out, surprising herself, but Daniel even more so. 

“In the time loop,” she continued, not sure how to gauge the expression on his face.

“You don’t remember but…” she trailed off.

“We-?” he asked, “We kissed?” 

Daisy nodded. Her heart was starting to beat faster, she probably should have thought more before dropping that on him. Maybe she never should have told him, what if he-

He used his unoccupied arm to pull her closer to him, and she rested her hand on his chest, their faces mere inches apart. Daniel brought his lips to hers, closing the space between them. Daisy’s heart could have leapt out of her chest right then. Their first kiss had been nice, but this was different. Reality wasn’t going to reset this time. 

They pulled apart, looking into each other's faces, “Well I don’t think I could ever forget that,” Daniel told her, smiling gently. 

Suddenly the growing pain in Daisy’s leg spiked. She gasped and winced, gripping Sousa’s arm tightly. The look of contentedness on his face was once again replaced with concern for her.  
“Come on,” he said, resuming his former position to walk her to the med bay. 

Buttons on a coat  
Light-hearted joke

They were greeted in the med bay by none other than Jemma Simmons, who had been expecting them, judging by the various supplies she had taken out from the cupboards. 

“Oh Daisy,” she said, her voice filled with worry, “You always find a way to get hurt, don’t you.” Daisy mustered a smile, shaking her head at her friend.

The two helped Daisy onto one of the beds. She fiddled with the button on her suit as Jemma assessed her injuries. Sousa stood sympathetically at the end of the bed. He looked as though he was seconds away from taking her into his arms and never letting go. Not that Daisy would mind that. 

She flinched as Jemma began to tend to her leg. 

“Sorry!” Jemma apologized, applying a bandage over the salve she had smeared on a moment ago. 

No proof not much  
But you saw enough

Daniel moved closer, taking Daisy's hand into his to comfort her. Jemma looked back and forth between the two of them, smirking, causing Daisy’s face to turn a rosy shade of pink.

“Agent Sousa,” Jemma started, “could you possibly retrieve another set of bandages from the closet across the corridor? I’d like her to have some more just in case.”

What was Jemma doing? Daisy knew for a fact that there were plenty of bandages in the med bay. Apparently Sousa didn’t though, as he agreed to go, letting go of her hand to make his way to the supply closet. 

“Simmons what-,” Daisy started to ask, only to be interrupted by a very smiley Jemma.

“You two like each other, don’t you!” she exclaimed. Daisy gave Jemma her best offended look, but the smile she tried to hide gave it away. 

“Daisy!” Jemma said excitedly, “for once you’ve found yourself a good gentleman,” 

Daisy rolled her eyes, “whatever you say Simmons, I mean-” She was cut off by Sousa’s reentry, bandages in hand. 

“Did I walk into something?” he asked. The two shook their heads, but exchanged a smile, leaving him out of the loop. 

“Alright Daisy,” Jemma said, “Be careful on that leg while it heals. I’ve done the best I can without putting you back into that tube. It should start to feel better soon.” 

Daisy nodded as Jemma explained, accepting the further instructions she gave, “Thank you doctor Simmons, I shall be extra careful just for you,” she joked playfully. 

“Right then,” Jemma responded, “I trust agent Sousa will be returning you to your room?” She gave him a pointed look. 

“As you request,” he said, giving her a nod. 

He helped Daisy back onto her feet, and with her hand resting on his shoulder and his hand on her back, they made their way to the bunks.


	2. coffee at midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter, I really appreciate the feedback. I hope this chapter makes you happy! Lots of love to you all, please enjoy :)

Small talk, he drives  
Coffee at midnight, the light reflects  
The chain on your neck

Despite the exhausting day, Daisy couldn’t fall asleep. She picked up her phone to check the time. Almost midnight, she noted. She had been lying in this bed trapped with her thoughts for two hours now. She sighed and sat up, flicking the switch on the lamp by her bedside. She grabbed her sweatshirt and carefully made her way to the common room. She was relieved when she arrived to notice her leg was barely hurting her at all. 

She rummaged through the cabinets looking for something warm to drink. They were disappointedly devoid of any sort of pleasant tea. She eventually stumbled across a bag of coffee. It wasn’t decaf, but she figured she wasn’t going to get to sleep any time soon, so why not indulge?

As she was preparing the coffee pot, she heard footsteps approach the room. Who the hell was up right now? She turned around to see Daniel standing in the doorway, dressed in the shield get up they dug up earlier.

“Your leg doing all right?” he asked, gesturing to her bandaged calf. 

“It seems to be healing,” she told him. He nodded and walked closer to her, curious to see what she was doing.

“Coffee? At midnight?” he asked her in a rather skeptical tone. 

She laughed nervously, “I couldn’t sleep anyway, so no harm no foul.” 

He tilted his head, confused by her phrasing, “What?”

Daisy laughed again, “you truly are a man out of time Daniel.” There she was, calling him by his first name again  
.  
He smiled and shook his head, “Yeah, I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to the new age,” 

Daisy smiled at him, observing his face, thinking of how easy it could be to memorize it. He returned the gaze, his eyes catching on a glint of light reflecting off the delicate chain draped around her neck. He stepped closer, and brushed his fingers against her collar bone, picking the necklace up. She felt her heart rate pick up again. 

She set her hand on top of the one handling her necklace, intertwining their fingers. He looked back up to her face and took her other hand into his, leaving them only inches apart, hands laced together. Daisy felt herself shift forward, drawn to him. She caught her breath as the coffee machine beeped lightly. How long had they been standing there?

She let her fingers slip out from his grasp, and she turned to the cabinet behind her to retrieve a mug.   
“Coffee?” she asked him, smiling at the ridiculous prospect of drinking coffee in the middle of the night. 

He shook his head, but agreed to a cup nonetheless. 

She poured the steaming coffee into the mugs, making small talk with Daniel, ever aware of his presence so close to her. She handed him a mug and settled into one of the many couches. He followed her without hesitation, positioning himself on the couch a polite distance away from her, as much a square as ever. 

“You know,” she said, “you don’t have to sit that far away from me.”

He moved ever so slightly closer, barely even moving from his first position. Daisy gave up on trying to get him closer. She took a taste of her coffee, cringing at the taste. 

“Maybe olden days bunker coffee wasn’t the best option,” she remarked, setting the mug down on the coffee table. Daniel laughed and followed suit, not bothering to even try his drink.

The mug clinked on the shiny metal table, throwing Daisy back into the memory of her mother in Afterlife, setting up a row of wine glasses for her to practice her shiny new ability. 

She furrowed her brows together, fiddling with a thread on her sleeve, her mind wandering over her memories of Jiaying. 

He says look up  
And your shoulders brush

“Hey,” Daniel said kindly, attempting to pull her out of her headspace, to no avail. 

“Hey,” he repeated, more firmly this time, “look at me Daisy,” he said. 

“I don’t know what you’re thinking right now, but whatever it is, you’re safe now, ok?”  
She looked up at him, into his eyes, and his face was filled with a compassion she hadn’t felt like this in a long time. Daisy wondered if it was possible for him to ever not care so much.

She let herself move into his open arms, their shoulders brushing together as she molded her body to fit the shape of him.


	3. one touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again! This time with a little bit more angst. It's still super fluffy... but angsty fluff :) But still mostly fluff.

No proof, one touch  
You felt enough

He ran his fingers down her back, and the soft sensation was all she needed to feel as safe as he said she was. 

Suddenly in his arms, Daisy felt the dam that had been holding back all of her emotions burst right open. She found herself sobbing. Crying for everything she had lost, and everything she never had the privilege to mourn because of the horror shows she was constantly being dragged into. Years of tears were pouring out in a massive, uncharacteristic, cathartic release.

Daniel held her patiently, whispering words of comfort as he stroked her hair, doing his best to soothe her. Slowly her sobs got weaker as she grounded herself. She looked up at the man who had--without hesitation--folded her so easily into his arms at the slightest indication that she was hurting. The feeling of warmness and security she had at that moment was unlike any she had ever experienced before.

“You’re safe now Daisy, you have my word,” he promised. 

You can hear it in the silence, silence, you

They stayed resting in each other's arms until Daisy’s eyes stopped running, Daniel wiping the rest of the tears of her face with his shirtsleeve. They stayed for a while longer sitting together in silence, letting themselves just exist together. 

Daisy started to nod off, and Daniel let her. She finally was beginning to feel better, rather than worse, as she listened to his heartbeat through his shirt. 

You can feel it on the way home, way home, you  
You can see it with the lights out, lights out

The automatic lights had long since turned off when he picked Daisy up as he had back in the barn. He effortlessly carried her to her quarters, and gingerly set her down on her bed, pulling a blanket over her. He was about to step out of her room when her eyes flickered open. He doubled back when she spoke. 

“Stay,” she told him quietly as she discerned her new surroundings. She watched his face turn as he tried to comprehend what she just said. 

“Stay here with me tonight,” she repeated, more steadily this time.

He appeared to consider his options, but gave in to her pleading eyes and carefully climbed into the bed, occupying the small amount of space left next to her. She smiled to herself as she ran her hand through his hair, admiring its softness. What wonders a bar of soap and some shampoo and conditioner could do, she mused. 

You are in love, true love  
You are in love

As long as he was there, holding her in his sturdy arms, she was ok. The nightmares wouldn’t come, and she could drift comfortably to sleep.   
Before she shut her eyes, she pulled his face close to hers, kissing him slowly and softly on the lips. 

When they finally pulled apart, the butterflies in her chest were still fluttering. 

“Goodnight,” she whispered to him.

“Night,” he responded carefully, still flustered by her kiss.

She took one last look at his face splashed with moonlight and closed her eyes to welcome sleep. 

Morning, his place  
Burnt toast, Sunday

Daisy opened her eyes on Sunday morning expecting to see Daniel inhabiting the space next to her. Instead, she was greeted by an empty bed. Admittedly a little disappointed, she threw her covers off and stepped out of bed. She noticed the time, almost 10:30. Oops, she thought, staying up so late had paid its price. She was still grateful though for the extra hours of sleep. 

She got dressed in her typical shield get up and assessed her leg. To her surprise, when she took off the bandage, it was almost completely healed. 

She walked into the bathroom and cringed at the sight of herself in the mirror above the sink. Her eyes were puffed up from the hour she had spent crying.

She thought she would feel embarrassed by the idea of letting her emotions go so out of control in front of someone she had only known for so long, but she didn’t. In fact; she felt better than she had in a very long time. 

She splashed her face with water and finished getting ready. Her face was still not looking as normal as she wished it would, but it would have to do. Her hair at least still looked nice after a fresh curling. She took a deep breath in the mirror and started to the main kitchen. 

She walked in to find the rest of the team laughing together, the sweet scent of something delicious floating through the air. Evidently the rest of the team was making use of the off time as well, eating breakfast so late in the day together. 

They greeted her cautiously, not sure of her mental state after everything that happened. 

Daisy could sense their hesitation.

“I’m fine guys,” she assured them, “really. I’m ok.”

May tilted her head at her, seemingly surprised to find that she was telling the truth. 

“Shoot!” a frustrated voice called out from across the room. Daisy turned to see Daniel clutching the burnt piece of toast that had just popped out of the toaster. She felt a burst of elation as they locked eyes. 

Daisy walked over to him, taking the charred, slightly smoky piece of bread from his hand and depositing it in the trash can. 

“Still getting used to these fancy new machines I see,” she joked sarcastically, trying not to let on how excited she had been to see him. 

“Yup,” he agreed, “even the simplest things have been turned unnecessarily complicated.” 

She took over for him, showing him how to use the toaster the correct way. 

She glanced back at the table, and Coulson gave her a knowing smile. She returned the smile, blushing before she turned back to the man she was slowly falling in love with.


End file.
